Chara's Story
by LordFics
Summary: This is a story about Chara's life before and during the underground. Rated k for abuse and that sort of thing. Also Chara is female.
1. Chapter 1

In a village near m.t. ebbot there lived a girl. Her name was Chara. Her mother had died at birth and her father became a depressed alcoholic. He couldn't care less about his daughter. Chara was often abused by everyone in the village. This was because she had been born with red eyes. This meant when she walked through the village people would throw stones at her and call her names like "demon" or "freak". Since her father was spending so much on alcohol Chara didn't have a lot. One day she was bathing at the lake of her cloths were stolen. Her father refused to buy her more so she had to dress in rags. Her life was absolute hell. It only got worse when her father kicked out of their house calling her a "waste of his time and money". Ever since then she was taken into an orphanage and was treated like a slave. She was made to clean all the rooms, cook meals and only received small amounts of them. Sometimes she had to go 2 days without food. She slept on a pile of rags in the basement. Every day she would have to walk to the shops, barefooted since all she wore was a large sack with holes, and bring the food back while still having stones thrown at her. Once she brought back the wrong food and was beaten and starved. The second time she was kicked back in the streets. Then, one day something happened that would change her life...


	2. Chapter 2

It was a normal day in the village. Chara sat at a wall, waiting for some passer by to donate something, anything. Winter was approaching fast and she wanted to get some sort of blanket. After a few hours she got up and started moving. But when she turned the corner she instantly regretted it.

"Well, well. What have we here," sneered one of the boys

"It's the little helpless _demon freak_ ," said another

"And it looks like it's got some pennies," said the third "how adorable,"

Chara stepped back, afraid. They were Josh, Ryan and Felix. They regularly picked on her as sport.

"P-please leave me alone," she whimpered "I n-need the money. I'll f-freeze-"

But before she could finish, Felix grabbed her,

"DO YOU THINK I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT YOU, YOU FREAK!" Josh yelled "YOU HAND OVER MY MONEY OR I'LL SEND YOU BACK TO HELL!"

Quivering Chara handed over her money, tears in her eyes. Felix then threw her onto the ground and the other 2 boys started kicking her. Now crying, she ran of terrified of what they would do to her if she stayed. She decided to go to the one person who cared about her: the baker. He was one of the nicest people there was. He didn't care that Chara looked different. He always fed her when she needed food and gave her money at times like this. However on her way there she ran into 2 men. They were part of the closest thing to a police force the village had. And they hated Chara.

"We've had enough of you brat," said one "you're a disgrace to our village.

And with that they grabbed her and dragged her to the prison. They told her that the next day she would be either be hanged or banished from the village. If she was banished, the mark of the devil would be burned on her back. All that night she laid on the cell floor, crying.

"Wh-what did I d-d-do wrong?"


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Chara was dragged out of her cell by 2 of the guards. As she was dragged into the court room everyone glared at her with a fierce glare in their eyes. She knew they wanted her dead. She would be crying if she hadn't cried her eyes out the night before. As she was shoved in a chair she saw the judge staring at the guards. He disliked her like everyone else in the village, though not as much as them. He wouldn't be to byist towards her.

"Chara '_!#+:()·¿~]*," he started "you are here because you are a demon,"

At that point Chara just stopped listening. Everything the judge said just seemed like a blur. Occasionally everyone else would either scream or cheer. It seemed to go on forever. Eventually the judge gave the final statement.

"You may be a demon, however you haven't committed any other crimes. Exile." he said nd Chara for the first time since she could remember she had hope. But then she remembered the second part of the punishment. She would spend the rest of her life with the upside down pentagon with the star inside permanently burned on her back. She was then dragged again into another room where a man had the metal shape in a fire. When he saw Chara enter, he picked it up and begun walking towards Chara. The guards pulled the sack covering her back up and then Chara's screams of agony could be heard throughout the building. A few minutes later she was dragged out and tossed out of the village. As she began walking away, the villagers began shouting at her and throwing rocks. She then started to run, whimpering under her breath:

"Help m-me,"

...

But nobody came.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Chara had been banished. She had just kept walking on and on from the village. She had found a river to get water and some bushes that grew berries. It wasn't enough however. She was starving and quenched. She had often thought of climbing the mountain. Partly out of hope for shelter and supplies. Partly out of curiosity. Partly because she was sick of everything.

Eventually she decided that she had nothing to loose. She would climb the mountain. She collected as much food and water as she could and begun climbing. It was a steep mountain. It took her three days. The first day was fairly uneventful. The tripped a few times but other than that nothing serious happened. She spent half of the second day sleeping since she was exhausted after climbing so much and she was still getting used to being able to rest when she chose. When she got up she continued climbing and continued to trip and stumble from time to time. And the third day was a nightmare. Storm clouds gathered and Chara experienced the worst storm ever. She was soaking to her skin and terrified. Chara was terrified of thunder. She was in tear as she continued ascending the mountain. At some points she wanted to give up. But she refused. She was determined. However eventually she decided she had to take shelter. She found a cave to rest in. However before se knew what was happening she was tripping and falling. She didn't know how, she didn't mean to. But what did it mean anyway. Her life was going to end. This was it.


	5. Chapter 5

"help...me..."

Chara had somehow survived the fall but had been badly hurt. She couldn't move or see her surroundings. All she could do was softly cry for help. She was alone and scared.'

*Asriel POV*

Asriel was having a last walk in the ruins. They were moving to new home today so he wanted a last look at this home. As he approached the start of the ruins he begun hearing a sound. At first he got thought it was just a froggit or something. But eventually, as he got closer he started hearing words. He then realised. Someone was crying for help

*Chara POV*

It had been a few minutes since Chara had fallen. She still gave out the whimpers, crying for help. She was crying. She would die alone down here. But, just when she was about to give up she heard a voice. A boys voice.

"Hello?" it said

"H-help...m-me..." she croaked trying not to pass out.

"It sounds like it came from over here," the voice said, talking to no one in particular before the figure entered the room "Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you..."

All Chara could manage was a groan at this point.

"Are you okay? Here, get up..." the person helped Chara stand.

"Thanks..." Chara said, barley above a whisper "I'm Ch-Chara"

"Chara, huh? That's a nice name. My name is Asriel,"

"H-hi th-there..." Chara was fighting consciousness at this point

"Come on, I'll take you to my house," Chara looked up at her saviour. And what she saw changed everything she knew. It was a goat. A goat boy. A monster. And they had been nicer to her than any human she had met, even the baker. This monster had helped her just because. Chara then begun seeing a better future for herself.


	6. Chapter 6

When Asriel and Chara reached the house in the ruins Asriel layed Chara on his bed and rushed to Toriel so she could heel Chara. As soon as he said "A HUMAN FELL AND-" Toriel demanded to be taken to them.

Chara was almost completely unconscious by now. The walk through the ruins had been exhausting and she was all ready tired. And hungry. Toriel rushed into the room and saw Chara lying in bed. The moment she saw Chara she screeched,

"Are you OK my child? Are you in any pain? Show me where it hurts..." Chara, seeing Toriel showing genuine concern for her decided to let her help. As Toriel heeled her, Asriel watched from behind the door.

"My child, what happened to you? Your bruised from head to toe? And your wet as well, and you must be freezing in these rags. Wait here, you look about Asriel's size, I'll fetch you some dry cloths..." Asgore then approached the room, wondering what all the commotion was about. When Asriel saw him he couldn't stop talking,

"DAD! I WAS WALKING THROUGH THE RUINS FOR ONE LAST TIME BUT THEN I FOUND THIS HUMAN AND THEY WERE HURT SO I TOOK THEM BACK HERE AND-"

"Wait, slow down son. Begin here. So a human fell into the underground and..."

Meanwhile in the other room, Toriel had just found Chara some cloths.

"Here, my Child, take these. They might be a bit small but..."

"Th-thank you ma'am," Chara said, looking at the ground, awkwardly.

"You may call me Toriel, my child," replied Toriel, then, seeing the child's discomfort she said, "I'll be in the other room,"

As Chara begun changing here cloths she then saw a mirror in the room. It had been a while since she'd looked in one of those. And then she reviewed what a state she was in. Though Toriel's heeling magic had helped the pain, the marks were still there. Chara was practically a skeleton, covered in bruises and cuts, with long, messy, greasy hair. And then she remembered the worst part. She turned and looked at her back. The mark. It was bright red. She couldn't let these monsters see it. She was enough of a burden on them all ready. She didn't want them to worry about her.

Once she had finished getting changed she tried to stand up, but collapsed instantly. Toriel, hearing the noise, peeked in the room, then, seeing Chara, was finished, came in.

"S-sorry.." Chara stuttered "I d-didn't m-mean to-"

"Child, you don't need to apologise," Toriel said softly, "We are happy to help you since you are so clearly in need. Speaking of which, are you hungry,"

"N-no, I'm f-fine..."

"Child, are you sure..."

"N- Yes I am q-quite hungry, u-unless it's t-to much trouble-"

"Child, it's no trouble, no trouble at all,"

"Th-thank you m- Toriel,"

"No problem at all child. Now I'll go and make you something to eat. Wait right here..."

A few minutes later, Toriel came in with Asriel, holding a slice of pie.

"Asriel, watch over the human, while I talk to Asgore," said Toriel.

"Well Tori?"

"I think this child has had a very bad upbringing."

"What makes you say that?"

"They look like they've been abused. A lot. And they always seem to think they are a burden,"

"Should we ask them?"

"No. I feel like we should let them tell us in their own time. Right now, we should focus at making them feel at home."


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since Chara had moved in with the Dreemurs and she had never been happier in her life. For the first time in her life she had had a haircut, a proper shower, a decent meal, and a comfortable bed. For the first time since she could remember she had proper cloths, a loving family and a safe environment. She was getting physically healthier. But mentally and emotionally, she hadn't got much better. When she had managed to get out of bed she dropped a plate and burst into tears. The Dreemurs had tried to explain that they cared about her and wanted her to be happy. But the twelve years of poor treatment had left their marks. And Chara was still fighting at all costs not to be a burden.

One day, three of the Dreemurs (Chara always slept in due to obvious reasons) were all sitting in the living room when Asriel had a bright idea.

"Why don't we invite Chara to the big party next week!" he exclaimed "then, she could realize that all we wanted was to be nice to her!"

"That... isn't a bad idea Asriel." Asgore said "plus it would be a good way to introduce her to the other monsters,"

At that moment the door creaked open and Chara awkwardly edged in.

"Chara, my dear," Toriel said, and Chara looked up at her "we were just thinking about inviting you to a big party we're having next week, to show you the other monsters. Would you like to come?"

The village had a lot of parties. But Chara was never allowed near them. But she always wanted to see what they were like. Everyone dressing up fancy and having a good time. So if they were letting her attend then why refuse?

"Y-yes please." She said quietly, nodding her head.

"Wonderful! Tomorrow you and I can go and pick a dress," Toriel said "trust me my Child. You will enjoy yourself there."


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Toriel and Chara went out to gee Chara a dress. She had been anxious about meeting to other monsters but she quickly realized that they were just as nice as the Dreemurrs. Eventually they picked a long black dress with no frills. The two of them got back before Asriel and Asgore. Chara decided to try the dress on and show Toriel. When she finished she went through to the living room to show Toriel.

"You look beautiful my child," she said, which made Chara blush, "amazing, absolutely stu-" Toriel stopped, "My Child get changed. We need to go somewhere." Chara was scared. What did she do wrong. But then she realized. The dress left her back exposed...

Chara hadn't seen much of the underground. She had slept on the trip from the Ruins to New Home. So she was completely shocked when she saw Hotland. She would have been even more surprised if she wasn't so scared about what was going to happen to her. Was she going to be punished for being a demon. Then she saw a massive white building. There was a sign on it but she had never been taught how to read so she didn't know what it said. Toriel led her into it.

"Now wait here my Child," Said Toriel "I shall go and find the doctor..." Chara hadn't ever met a doctor so this was starting to get even more worrying for her. She was considering running of. But at that moment she heard a voice that she had never heard before, coming from right behind her...

" . . ." Chara shivered, "d o n ' ? . . ." Chara decided that it was the best idea to do what the voice said. She turned around to an outstretched hand. She slowly put her shaking hand out. But, as it met the voices hand she heard what she had probably least expected...

Pffffffffffffft.

"Heheh... the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny." Chara didn't know what to think. She was shaking hands with a skeleton wearing a lab coat who liked playing pranks on people. "anyways, you're a human right?" Chara nodded "That's hilarious. i'm sans. sans the skeleton."

"I'm Ch-Chara..."

"So, you're the human I've heard so much about. You're probably here to see him. I'm sure he'll give you a **hand** , **"** Chara just looked confused, "Meh, you'll get it later. Anyways, he's been working pretty hard recently. He just finished designing the core. As for me I'm just a lazybones," Chara was just getting more and more confused by now. Luckily, Toriel came back at just that moment.

"Chara, the doctor will see you now," Chara got up, and begun walking towards the elevator. As she turned around she realized Sans was gone. She didn't think she had imagined it. But there wasn't time to think about that. Right now there was only time to think about what was down that elevator...


	9. Chapter 9

Chara was scared. She was finding it hard not to cry. But she didn't want to cry in front of Toriel. But she was scared. The place was dark. And the atmosphere was generally terrifying.

"This way my child." Toriel said. For some reason, Chara felt safer around her. They turned into a room with a bed, some medical supplies and a tall monster with a ) !£ face and % £ $£&!&/()/. Chara assumed he was this doctor that everyone was talking about. He then spoke but Chara couldn't understand what he was saying,

 ** _"(Hello Child. I hear you have a... problem on your back)"_**

 ** _"(She doesn't speak hand, Gaster)"_**

 ** _"(Ah. Please ask her to show me the...mark)"_**

 ** _"(OK)"_** Toriel turned to Chara, "Child, doctor Gaster needs to see your back," Chara was frozen to the spot "please child, he wants to help," slowly Chara turned round, and pulled up her jumper. Toriel gasped and Gaster flinched.

"Child?! How did this happen?!" Chara couldn't hold it back any more she started crying,

"The h-humans..." she said between the tears "th-they b-burned it i-into my b-back..." Toriel was now the one holding back tears. Gaster was just in shock "they c-called m-me d-demon j-just because I h-have red eyes," Toriel turned to Gaster and told him,

 _ **"(The humans burned it onto her back,)"**_

 _ **"(I... I see,)"**_ Gaster said, not being sure how to react. " _ **(Toriel? Can you ask the child how they burned it on?)"**_ Toriel nodded, drying tears,

"Ch-child. How did they b-burn it onto your back?"

"Th-they y-used h-hot m-metal a-and..."

 _ **"(That's enough. Th-that's enough...)"**_ Chara didn't know what he was saying but got the gist of it. _**"I should have something by tomorrow)"**_

 _ **"(Thank you doctor Gaster,)"**_ Toriel said, wanting to leave at this point **"(We'll stop by here tomorrow,)"**

 ** _"(No, it's fine. I'll have Sans drop it of tomorrow,)"_**

 ** _"(OK, thank you doctor Gaster,)"_** And with that, Toriel took Chara by the hand, and walked her back to new home. Toriel phoned Asgore explained what had happened.

"My Child," Toriel said "please don't feel the need to hide these from us. We want you to be happy. We want to love you. I think I may understand where you have picked up this behaviour from. But we are not like the humans. We want you to be safe."


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Chara, as usual, slept in. When she got up she decided she wanted to talk to someone about her life on the surface. After what had happened yesterday she begun trusting the monsters more. After thinking that she would have to spend her life with that mark on her back, but learning the monsters could and would, help her with this, she decided they really did care about her. So, after getting up and having a shower, she decided she wanted to explore the underground. So she went in to the living room, less awkwardly than usual, she asked,

"M-Mrs Toriel. M-may a explorer some more of the u-underground?"

"Of course my child! Please bring Asriel with you. He can show you around," she replied

"Can I really?" Asriel said, looking up from the book he was reading, "show Chara all over the underground,"

"Of course, Asriel. Just make sure to be back be dinner."

"Yay! Thanks Mum. Come on, Chara!" Asriel exclaimed, grabbing Chara by the wrist and pulling her outside.

"Well Tori? You said you'd tell me more about yesterday. What exactly was the mark on her back?"

"It was the mark of the devil, Gorey,"

"No..."

"We have much to talk about..."

Meanwhile, Chara and Asriel were in Hotland.

"And this elevator takes you anywhere in Hotland. So if we press R2 for example..."

"Asriel..."

"Yeah?"

"I...I wanted t-to thank you. F-for s-saving me life..."

"It's no problem! You were hurt, so I just had to- Are you crying?" And she was. Asriel had barely known her and he was so nice. These monsters didn't deserve to be underground. It was the humans that had had trapped them down here. And yet when she, a human, fell down, they accepted her instantly,

"I-I really d-don't deserve it... b-but,"

"Chara it's OK. You are nice. You definitely deserved it. You deserve to be happy too..." Chara had embraced Asriel and this point and was crying into his shoulders.

"Y-you... too...Asriel...You too..."

A.N. Just to be clear this is not going to be Chara x Asriel or any non cannon ships. Have a wonderful day!


	11. Chapter 11

Chara and Asriel continue walking through Hotland. Not to soon they ran into Sans.

"What? Haven't you seen a guy with 2 jobs before?" He said,

"Are you... selling hotdogs?" Ariel asked,

"Yup. You wanna buy one? Only 30g,",

"Sure!" Asriel bought 2 hot dogs and gave Sans 60g.

"I-isn't that kinda' overpriced?" Chara asked,

"Sans is always like that. He has a plan to sell fried snow for something like 50000g," Asriel explained

"B-but fried snow is j-just gonna turn t-to water..."

"Exactly. Come on, let's keep going,"

"Chara wait!" Sans called, which still worried Chara. She knew the monsters were nice but she was still nervous about things like that, "this is the stuff the doc made for your back..." Sans knew what is was for. He remember exactly what Gaster had told him.

 _ **"(Sans. I... wasn't expecting the job to be easy but... that Child... I shudder to think what they've been through...)"**_

"Waddya mean, doc?"

 _ **"(The humans... they... they burned to Satan star on the child's back...)"**_

He shuddered. He didn't believe Gaster at first. But then he realized the look on his face wasn't joking. And then he understood why Chara was so nervous all the time...

"S-Sans?" Sans snapped out of the memory,

"Huh? Oh yeah... rub this cream on your back once a die till... it goes away..." he said, handing Chara the cream "It might itch a little but that's be all,"

"Th-thank you," said Chara shyly, then begun walking away with Asriel. Sans watched them pitying the Child. Why would anyone do something like that to such an innocent Child...?

And this is waterfall" Asriel continued as they left Hotland behind them, "hopefully we won't..."

"HOI!" Shouted an over exited voice

"Oh no..." groaned Asriel, as Chara was greeted by yet another one of the strange sights she had seen in the underground. It was a cat.. thing wearing some sort of armour, and holding a spear. The armour was made out of cardboard, and the spear looked like it was made by a five year old in arts and crafts.

"I'M TEM!" The thing yelled. "AWAWAWAWA... HOOMANS...SUCHA... CUUUUUUUUTE!" Chara then started feeling itchy. She was confused, at first but then realized... she was allergic.

"Chara are you okay?" Asriel asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah... I-I'm fine. C-can we go now? Please..." She said, trying not to offend tem, "I-I think I (cough) allergic..."

"Oh...OK. Tem can we go past please. Chara's allergic,"

"AWAWAWAWAWA...Oh...dat ok...tem understand..." Asriel rushed Chara out of the area.

"That was Temmie. She's the leader of the royal guard. She has really powerful armour,"

"R-royal g-guard..."

"Oh yeah. They're the ones who protect the underground. They don't really do much..."

"S-so they g-get rid of p-people who d-do the b-bad things..."

"Yeah, they beat up bad guys and... A-are you crying,"

"N-no... B-big kids d-don't cry..."

"Chara... It's OK... Everything's fine...Hey what's that sound..."

"nnnnggggHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAAAA**!" Before Chara and Asriel knew what was happening, they were dodging spears left and right. Asriel instantly knew what was happening and shouted,

"UNDYNE IT'S A HUMAN!"

"WHAT?!" And Chara met her 7th monster. This one was a humanoid fish. Who threw spears.

"YOU'REAHUMAnOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHTELLMEALLABOUTYOURHISTORYTHISISAMAZINGTELLMEVERYTHING!" Chara was starting to sweat nervously. Asriel noticed this,

"Undyne, Chara's still shy around monsters. Try not to scare her OK?"

"Fiiine. But I WLL hear about the surface. Maybe not now, but it WILL happen!"

"Ok, bye Undyne," Asriel called "don't worry Chara, Snowin's more peaceful than this. Actually, before we go there, there are some people I want you to meet..."

Ok, gonna end the chapter here, it's getting rly long. Meant to put the conversation between Sans and Gaster in the last chapter but I forgot. Anyways, hopefully this chapter was a bit more light hearted than usual for this story. Also yes Temmie is the leader of the Royal guard.


	12. Chapter 12

Asriel took Chara to a different house, near Undyne's.

"Trust me, you'll get along really well with Nabstablook," Asriel said, while knocking on the door. However, instead of the door opening to a new monster, like Chara had expected, the monster phased completely through the door.

"Oh...Hi...Prince Dreemurr..."

"Hi Nabstablook. This is Chara. She's a human who fell into the underground. I think you two would be great friends!"

"Oh...Really? Well, come in then...if you want..." so Chara decided to go in. She felt more comfortable round this monster. Probably because he kept his distance and wasn't trying to interact with her. The house consisted of a fridge, t.v. and computer. Plaster was peeling of the walls. Once the three of them were in, everyone just stood there, awkwardly for about five minutes. Eventually Nabstablook said something,

"So...what's the surface like?"

"Oh yeah Chara, I never got to ask that."

"Um... well it's uh um... there's the uh... the s-sun. That's like uh a giant b-ball that gives us uh... heat and l-light and uh..." Asriel was staring excitedly, while Nabstablook started crying,

"Oh no...I made you uncomfortable...I'm sorry...Oh no..." he moaned as he faded away. Chara got scared,

"D-did I do s-something wrong?" She stammered

"No it's fine. He's like you. He doesn't worry about himself enough. But he should. And so should you," after leaving Nabstablook's house they continued towards Snowdin. Chara was becoming more understanding of the monsters' kindness. When they got to Snowdin, the first house Asriel went to was the biggest in the area.

"SANS?! YOU LAZYBONES YOU'RE- OH, IT IS MERELY PRINCE DREEMURR WITH... OH MY GOODNESS... IS THAT A HUMAN?!"

"Hi Papyrus. Yes that is a human and last time we saw Sans he was-" Asriel started,

"Hey bro. I see you've met the human" Chara, Asriel and Papyrus all jumped at this.

"SANS? HOW DID YOU GET HERE?! AND WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU'RE SHIFT STARTED HALF AN HOUR AGO! DOCTOR GASTER PHONED, ASKING WHERE YOU WERE!"

" **Chill** bro. I've still been working..."

"SANS..."

"Down to the **bone**!"

"NYEEEEEEEEEEEH!"

"Anyways," Asriel said, trying to break the tension, "Papyrus, this is Chara,"

"Hi there... Papyrus was it?"

"GREETINGS HUMAN! I AM INDEED PAPYRUS! I WISH TO WELCOME YOU TO-"

"Bro calm down. This human has... been through a lot recently,"

"OH. WELL THEN HUMAN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM ALWAYS HERE TO-"

"OK bro we gotta go inside, see you later kids," and with that, Sans closed the door.

"What was that all about?" Asriel said, puzzled,

"Asriel. The humans. O-on the surface. They're... not nice. That cream Sans gave me... i-its to get rid of something that the humans burned on my back,"

"Oh..." the two of them stood there, till Asriel saw tears beginning to form in Chara's eyes, "Chara... do you want to go home?" all Chara could manage was a nod "OK. Let's go..." so they began walking home.


	13. Chapter 13

After that day, Chara and Asriel became good friends. They would often go exploring the underground together. Eventually the day of the party arrived. Chara was actually quite exited for it. Asgore said that he would be making a big announcement about the "newest member of of their family. It made Chara feel proud. That others were proud to call her a member of their family instead of a disgrace. The cream Gaster had make was working incredibly. People would have to look very closely to see it now.

The party was being held in a massive room in the castle. Chara was so exited. She met a lot of new monsters there. She no longer so them all as strange but now so them as all being unique in their own ways. Despite her new confidence she still wasn't up to going up and dancing like everyone else. She sat with some other monsters like Sans and Nabstablook. She spoke with them and learned a lot. She learned about Nabstablook's cousin Habstablook who lived next door to him. She learned that Sans' favourite drink was ketchup. She learned that Nabstablook had a passion for music and the list went on and on...

"So... what's this party actually for?" She asked,

"They're celebrating that they finished making to core. The doc designed it,"

"Wait, you mean doctor Gaster?"

"Yup,"

"Chara my dear," Toriel said as she approached, "Asgore is about to make his speech,"

"Coming," Chara called, "see you guys later," as she got up on the stage she saw a lot of eyes on her. She started getting nervous. Toriel noticed this and held her hand,

"It's Ok child," she said, "you don't have to do this if you don't want to,"

"No. I'm fine," she said

"That is good my child," The two of them got up on the stage and sat in between Asriel and Asgore. Gaster was just finishing his speech while another scientist which was some sort of bent over creature, translated,

"And the doctor would like like to thank all the co-designers involved in this project, them being, Sans the skeleton..." the audience applauded as Sans walked on the stage from the opposite side from where he had just been sitting,

"Stencil!" The audience applauded again as the translator himself gave a bow,

"Ravie!" Another monster, this one was tall and carried a head walked on stage,

"And Impact!" The final monster, this one short and vaguely resembling a cookie.

"And now, an announcement from our king!" The first scientist said.

"Thank you, Stencil," Asgore said, as he sat up, "well, first thing's first, thank you all for being here tonight. And another congratulations to D.r. Gaster and his team for designing this infinite source of energy for us!" The audience applauded again, whist Gaster gave them a wave from his seat. "And now for the most important announcement I have to give," Chara began sweating, "some of you have all ready met the newest member of our family," Chara got ready to stand up "I would now like to officially let everyone know of, Chara Dreemurr!" The audience cheered, louder than they ever had until this point. Chara got up and gave a shy wave. "My son found this human hurt in the ruins roughly 2 weeks ago. And in these weeks she and my son have become the best of friends. Let them symbolise out hope for a brighter future!" The audience went wild and then started changing,

"Speech, speech, speech," Chara was confused at first since Asgore had just made a speech. But then she realized - they wanted her to make a speech. Asgore glanced at her to ask for her permission. At first she wanted to refuse. But then she saw all the audience. These were the monsters that **wanted** to hear from her. She looked back at Asgore, and nodded.

"H-hi there everyone. I'm Chara. I guess all I really want is to thank all of you for being so nice and welcoming and accepting to me. And I hope I uh get to know you all a lot more down here," the audience was staring at her in awe "w-when I was on the surface I-I wasn't treated well. I was abused. But when I came down here, you were all so nice to me. So thank you, so, so much for that." The audience cheered, even louder than they had done for Asgore. Chara returned to her seat, feeling more proud than she ever had before,

"Well then, that was a very inspiring speech from my daughter. I hope this shows you all that peace is not nowhere in reach. Chara just showed us how much she has seen in us. I think it is our responsibility to show her that same kindness..."

"That was a wonderful speech my child," Toriel whispered while Asgore continued,

"Yeah Chara, that was really great," said Asriel,

"Stop it, you're making me blush," Chara giggled, "but thanks."


	14. Chapter 14

It was a normal day in the village. Chara had been kicked out of the orphanage a week ago. She was still getting used to being on the streets 24/7. She normally tried to stay around the areas no one went to, to avoid the scorn and abuse, but eventually se would have to go to the main street to get money. Some people would just give her money so she would leave them alone. So there she was, sitting against a wall , looking up at the passers by, minding her own business. Occasionally some one would through 1g at her, or through stones at her. Until someone tapped on her shoulder,

"hello there..." Chara shivered "you, stinkin' DEMON," suddenly, the person kicked Chara in the side of her head. Tears begun forming in her eyes.

"Oh what, are you gonna cry, you pathetic wimp," said another boy,

"P-please... d-don't hurt me..." Chara whimpered,

"Shut UP!" Said the first boy kicking her in the chest, "Felix, take it's, sorry, OUR money," a third boy came and punched Chara in the chest. Then he grabbed her hand, and tore the money out of it. Then he kicked her in the shin, and the three of them left, leaving a crying Chara behind them...

"This is all just a bad dream. Chara! You must wake up!" Chara woke up screaming, to see Asgore standing over her, "Chara, are you OK?"

"Y-yeah D-Asgore. Uh... Asgore,"

"Yes Chara,"

"C-could I try to learn how t-to use magic,"

"Of course Chara! I could teach you myself if you want,"

"Y-yes please. T-thank you..."


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, Chara woke up earlier than usual. A lot earlier than usual. Everyone else was still asleep. She decided to get up. She made sure to be very quiet. She got changed and went into the living room. She didn't know what to do. She decided to try and read. She didn't want to seem less smart around the other monsters. She got a book that had pictures and tried to guess what the words said. A while later she went back to bed. About half an hour after that everyone else woke up. Chara got up with everyone else for once. She didn't want to be asleep... Or alone.

Later on, Asgore took Chara to a new room in the castle to show her how to use magic. Asriel tagged along to since he hadn't been taught yet.

"So. Before I teach you how exactly to use magic I will teach you about the different types of magical attacks. Asriel, you will already know about this. There are 7 different types: There are plain white attacks which you dodge at all costs. Light blue attacks which won't hurt you unless you move. Orange attacks which are the opposite. They will not hurt you while you are moving. Green attacks are the opposite of white. They will heal you when you touch them. Red attacks, which warn you about an unavoidable attack. Grey attacks, which are used by ghosts. They are just used for display. And finally, dark blue. They are not exactly attacks however. Sans and Papyrus use dark blue magic. It turns **you're** soul dark blue, and will allow the user to manipulate the position of the soul. Maybe they could show you one day,"

"So, as for actually using the magic, the process is quite simple. You focus on your soul, and use it to project an attack. Not everyone can use all attacks. Everyone can use white attacks. I can use white, blue, orange and red. Try it!" Chara wasn't sure at first, but then she remembered the nightmare. What if **they** fell? She needed to be able to defend herself. She called upon her soul. She could feel the magic within it. She closed her eyes, and held out her hand and pictured the attack in her mind.

"Golly Chara, you seem to be learning this quick,!" Chara opened her eyes and saw the attack that she had summoned. It wasn't anything massive. It was a few small white dots. Asriel had managed to summon a few fireballs.

"Very good Children. Asriel, the fireballs were expected from you. They will have been inherited from your mother and I. Chara, your style of attacks may not be revealed yet. But these are both very good starts," they continued for a while. In the end, Asriel had managed to create 1 attack pattern and Chara had summoned a knife.

"This is excellent. Both of you have been of to an incredible start. By this rate both of you will be fluently using attacks very, very soon..."


	16. Chapter 16

After hearing about the skele bros' "blue attack" she wanted to see it herself. So, the next day, her and Asriel set of towards Snowdin to see it. Once they got there Asriel knocked on their door,

"AH! PIRNCE DREEMUR AND THE HUMAN HAVE REUTURNED TO SEE THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH!" Yelled Papyrus (at the top of his **lungs** )

"Uh... Hi Papyrus. C-could you show us your blue attack," asked Chara,

"AH! YOU WISH TO SEE THE GREAT PAPYRUS' SPECIAL ATTACK? WELL THEN, I SHALL SHOW YOU! FOLLOW ME!" Papyrus lead them to the final area in Snowdin before waterfall. "NOW THEN. WHO WANTS TO GO FIRST?"

"I-I'll do it," Said Chara,

"WELL THEN! STAND RIGHT THERE.. YES THERE. NOW PREPARE FOR MY SPECIAL ATTACK," Chara then entered a fight with papyrus. Seeing her normal red soul, floating in the middle of the box, she waited for Papyrus to do it. Then, it instantly turned blue and fell to the ground. "NYEH HEH HEH!" NOW TRY DODGING!" Papyrus summoned a few small bones which Chara managed to jump over, "NOW TRY JUMPING HIGHER!" He begun summoning some larger bones. Chara dodged all of them except for the last one. Papyrus then used his short with the tall light blue bone attack. "HOWEVER, I CAN DO MORE THAN JUST PULL IT TO THE BOTTOM!" Papyrus the swung his arm to the right and Chara's soul instantly followed it, "TRY DODGING NOW!" He summoned some more short bones before swiping Chara's soul to the left. They continued for about half and hour until Chara got exhausted. Asriel then had his go. While he did this, Chara practised using her magic. She could now summon multiple knifes and was now trying to make them blue and orange. Once Asriel got tiered they thanked Papyrus and went home. On the way, they stopped in Hotland,

"Asriel?"

"Yeah Chara,"

"D-have-has any uh... could-"

"Chara what is it?"

"D-do you want to see the surface?"

"Chara... Where are you going with this?"

"Asriel... I-I want to join the royal guard"


	17. Chapter 17

"Y-you want to join the royal guard?"

"Yes Asriel. I do,"

"But Chara, why?"

"Asriel... Th-the humans... O-on" the surface. Th-they're not... They're not good people. Y-you know how I have red eyes?"

"Yeah..."

"Th-that's not normal for humans. So j-just because I looked different I-I was abused. I was treated like filth. That's- that's why they burned that- **mark**... on my back. Because I looked different... A-and.."

"Chara you're crying..."

"Wait... I-I need to finish. Every month they'd have this gathering. I'd it watch from the trees. I-I was never allowed at things like that. They'd all sit around this huge fire. They'd all laugh and get drunk. Then they-they'd get these sacks of wheat with faces stitched on to represent monsters. A-and they'd burn them...and laugh. They's talk about climbing the mountain to kill every last monster. I-I **can't**... I **won't**... let them kill anyone. That's... why I want to join the royal guard..."

"Chara... do you want to go home,"

"No... I-I'm fine. I just...need some time..." The 2 of them waited in Hotland for a few minutes. Eventually, Chara stopped crying and they continued walking.

"So... where do you want to go?" Asked Asriel

"I...I want to speak to Sans,"

"Ok," So they approached the elevator and pressed the R2 button, and, as expected, Sans was right there, selling hot dogs.

"Heya kids. Ya want anythin'?"

"Sans... You know how you and Papyrus have your special blue attack?" Chara asked

"Yup,"

"And it turns the soul blue and allows the user to manipulate the targets movment,"

"Yup,"

"Well... could it be possible to recreate that power scientifically?"

"Hmm... Explain,"

"Like...could you turn the soul different colours and give it different functions?"

"Like... Turning it green and preventing all movement or something that?"

"Uh yes... I think..."

"Hmm... I'll look into it. Good idea though," He said, thoughtfully "Gaster's gonna like this..." he thought in his head...


	18. Chapter 18

Chara got out of bed at 9:30 the next morning. She had a shower, got changed and went through to the living room. Only Toriel was there.

"Hello my child," she said looking up from the book she was reading, "Asgore and Asriel are out. We didn't want to wake you. I hope that's ok..."

"Uh... No... it's uh... fine... Um... actually there was uh... something I uh... wanted to um... ask you uh... something..."

"What is it my child?" Toriel asked, concerned. Chara's speech had cleared up a while ago

"Could uh... could you uh... teach uh... me um... could uh you teach my to uh... how to um..." Chara felt awkward asking Toriel. But she knew it would be a lot easier this way, "Could you uh... teach me how to read?" She mumbled the last part, "I was never uh... taught..."

"Oh... Of course my child! Here let me grab some paper..." and for the rest of the day Toriel taught Chara how to read. While doing this, Chara told Toriel some things about the surface like,

"There was a school. I wasn't allowed in. I could here the other kids laughing and having fun," and "there was a Sunday school too. I was allowed there. But... I-I stopped going. They always made fun of me there. No one stopped them. They said... they said I would get punished by god. They asked when I was going back to hell," Toriel now understood why Chara had been so nervous. She had never been treated well. She continued teaching Chara how to read and eventually got into writing. Toriel didn't ask about Chara's past. She knew Chara was uncomfortable about talking about her life in the surface. Eventually Asgore and Asriel got back but Toriel continued teaching Chara. At the end of the day Toriel aske Chara,

"My Child... would you consider attending the undergrounds school. I am a teacher there,"

"Um... Maybe after you t-teach me some more of the b-basic stuff,"

"I understand, my Child," The next day Chara and Asriel went around all the shops. Chara was looking for a diary. They started in Snowdin and move on from there. As they were about to leave Waterfall, they literally ran, into 3 monsters that Chara hadn't met before.

"OH. MY. GOSH. THAT IS LIKE, TOTALLY A HUMAN," The 3 of them said I sync,

"Hi, I'm, like, Bratty," said an alligator monster,

"Hi, I'm, like, Catty," said a cat monster,

"Hi, I'm, like, Alphy," said a dinosaur monster,

"Hi there..." said Chara, "We were uh... l-looking for a... diary,"

"OH. MY. GOSH," they all said in sync again, "you, should, like TOTALLY check the garbage store,"

"The... garbage store?" Chara was actually holding back laughter

"Like YA! It has, like, the most totally wicked stuff,"

"Where is it?" Asriel asked,

"Come on, we'll, like, take you there," so, they led Chara and Asriel to the garbage dump. The 2 of them spent a while looking for a diary. Chara begun digging through a pile of garbage until she found...


	19. Chapter 19

Tears begun forming in Chara's eyes. She found a picture of her as a baby. She'd never seen herself as a baby before. But she knew it was her. Her father was holding her. He looked furious. Next to it was a picture of her mother an father. Her mother was pregnant. She then realised: the pictures had all fallen out of a bag. The bag was full of pictures of her, her mother and her father. She couldn't stand, she was crying so much. Asriel came over hearing the tears. The girls couldn't hear, they were so busy looking through the garbage. Asriel saw the pictures and put 2 and 2 together.

"Ch-Chara... D-do you wanna go home?" Chara managed a nod in between her tears. Asriel began carrying her home but she tugged on his shoulder.

"T-take... them..." she managed in between tears,

"Are you sure?"

"N-not to k-keep... BURN..." she cried out,

"Ok..." Asriel grabbed the bag, checked for any more pictures and took Chara home. When they arrived he put Chara in bed and told Toriel and Asgore what had happened.

"So she wants them burned?" Toriel asked,

"We should burn them. They are causing her emotional distress. It isn't fair on her," Asgore replied,

"Agreed," said Toriel "but first, we should take out a few, just in case," so they spent the next few minutes looking through the photos. In the end they chose 2:A picture of Chara's mother holding her (this was taken moments before her mother had died, Cara hadn't told them her mother had died) and one, of her parents' wedding. They hid those 2 in Toriel and Asgore's room. The rest they burned. This made them understand even more, how much Chara hated her life on the surface. They all decided that they were better off, being underground.


	20. Chapter 20

Chara had been being taught by Toriel for over two months now. She was being taught more than just reading and writing now. Toriel was giving her a massive learning curriculum. It was nearly her 3rd month when she decided to attend the underground's official school. Toriel walked her and Asriel to the school. She was the maths and English teacher, Sans was the science teacher, Gerson taught history, Undyne taught gym, a monster Chara hadn't met called Glyde taught social subjects, another monster Chara hadn't met called Shyren taught music and Nabstablook's cousin taught drama,

"Have a good at my children," Toriel said, as she left them at the entrance,

"Don't worry Chara, it'll be fine!" Asriel cheered as, the first bell rang. Their first class was science.

"Hey class. I should probably make some **big** announcement or something that we have a new classmate but, I don't think either of us really want that. So I'm just gonna give a brief recap of what we've been doing so far..." Sans then droned on about photons and particles, himself probably being less interested than the rest of the class. Chara was the only one taking the lesson seriously, since she was eager to do well. The bell rang, after what felt like an eternity, signalling the next lesson which was gym. Chara ha been allowed to get changed after everyone else. She was still conscious about her body despite the mark being gone. When she was finished she saw something that terrified her. She saw a game of football (soccer idk I'm British) but the pupils were using magic attacks. And Undyne was throwing spears at them. When someone had less than half their h.p. they were out. before Chara could do anything, orange fire attacks were flying towards her. The first one caught her of guard, but she managed to move through the rest. After that, she found another player on her team and asked for the rules. He explained it was like normal football/soccer (Chara didn't know the rules for that so he explained those to her as well) but they were allowed to use magic attacks on each other. The moment he finished his explanation a spear soared towards them, narrowly missing Chara. She then ran towards the ball. The other team was currently winning 3 nil. Chara then saw that one of her teammates had to ball but had several attacks flying at them Without thinking summoned two large knives that blocked the attacks. The player scored. Minutes later the score was 9:7. Chara had the ball and was approaching the goal. She had been dodging attacks left and right and had 14/20 h.p.. She went for a far kick but another player intercepted it. She summoned several knives, surrounding the player and forcing him to pass. Chara intercepted it and scored. They only had 10 minutes until the bell. Asriel, who was in Chara team, had the ball, and was approaching the goal. The other team was summoning heaps of attacks. Chara's team was rapidly summoning their own attacks. Chara then saw another player rushing towards Asriel. She then summoned a huge knife taking the players h.p. down to less than half. Asriel scored. 9 all. 5 minutes till the bell. The other team was rapidly getting closer to the goal. Chara and her team kept summoning attacks but the players kept dodging. Chara then just ran, as fast as she could, which was quite fast, since she had had to run away from people a lot on the surface, and jumped in front of the ball, allowing it to be taken by her team. As they began running to the other teams goal, another player started running after them. They summoned an attack that was just about to hit Chara's teammate but Chara jumped in front of it just in time. Now she only had 11/20 h.p. left. One more attack an she was out. But they were nearly at the goal. AS Chara turned around she saw the entire other team running at them, summoning massive amounts of attacks. Chara then summoned a wall of knives in front of them. This got a few of them out but most kept running. Chara's teammate with the ball, seeing the other team approaching, went for a far kick... and scored! Chara's team had won. And while she waited for everyone else to get changed she realised: for the first time she had just been able to act like a normal child...

A.N.: OK a few things to say: first: 20 CHAPTERS! YAY :) :D. Second: Thanks s much for all the support, this story has been getting tones of positive feedback. Yesterday, when I started writing this, I was having a pretty awful day. Then I looked at the reviews for the story and I couldn't help but smile. Third: About the ending for this story. I will be writing an alternate ending for this story where Chara doesn't go through with her plan. I wasn't going to but with the way this story has been going I have a really good idea for a new ending. Thanks again for all the positive feedback an I hope you keep enjoying the story!


	21. Chapter 21

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. Chara had fun and met many new monsters. At the end of the day she went home with Asriel and Toriel. When the got home, Toriel asked Chara how she felt about school,

"It was uh... actually kinda fun," she said, "the monsters there were r-really nice. A-all the monsters are really n-nice..."

"That is very good, My Child," Toriel replied, happy her adoptive daughter was happy, "why don't you and Asriel go and play while I prepare dinner?"

"OK," both Chara and Asriel said, as they rushed to their room. For a while Chara had had her own room. But eventually Chara became comfortable around the young prince. Now they were inseparable.

"I'm really glad you liked school Chara!" Said Asriel, in a happy tone,

"Heh... thanks..." Chara mumbled,

"Heh... you adorable Chara," giggled Asriel,

"WHAT?!" Shouted Chara,

"You're even cuter when you're embarrassed," Chara was blushing now,

"I uh... I-I'm n-not c-cute," Chara was physically shaking now, "I'm-I uh..."

"Ok, ok..." Asriel was giggling, "but you are cute,"

"No... YOU'RE cute," Chara was beaming. The two of them then laughed away until Toriel called them for dinner.

A.N.: Sorry about not updating for a while, I've had things going on. Regular updates should be happening again now.


	22. Chapter 22

Chara looked into the window. She couldn't see he father in the house. She slowly opened the door, making sure it didn't creak. She then carefully closed it and made her way to the kitchen. She then took a few slices of bread and a glass of water. She was about to make it upstairs when she heard to door open. Loudly. She put the bread back and poured the water down the sink. Her father then walked into the kitchen. Drunk.

"OH HELLO THERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He shouted at the top of his voice, "COME TO STEAL FOOD FROM MY HOUSE?!"

"N-no I..." Chara whimpered,

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" He shouted as he approached Chara, "YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO THIEVING DEMONS!"

"N-no, p-please... I never d-do it ag-gain...I..." Chara couldn't finish after that. Her father kicked her in the shin and pinned her to the ground,

"I'll show you... YOU KILLED MY WIFE AND NOW YOU EXPECT MY HOSPITALITY?!" He screamed, slapping her across the face over, and over again,

"N-no... No no no..." Chara whimpered

"Chara... Chara wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Chara sat up in bed, tears in her eyes. She turned her head and saw Asriel standing next to her, "are you alright? You were screaming and... Chara?" Chara had embraced Asriel, and was crying into his shoulder. Asriel returned the embrace and patted her on the back,

"I- I didn't... he... I..." Chara couldn't speak

"Shh... Chara it's fine, it was only a nightmare," Chara's eyes were streaming "D-do you wanna talk about it?"

"No... not now, I-I just..."

"Chara it's OK, you don't have to," Asriel said, softly,

"A-Asriel..."

"Yeah?"

"C-can I sleep in your bed?"

"...Sure Chara... sure,"


	23. Chapter 23

**_"(Sans)"_**

 ** _"(Yeah Gaster)"_**

 ** _"(We need to talk)"_**

 ** _"(Bout what)"_**

 ** _"(About... what the human mentioned)"_**

 ** _"(Ah)"_**

 ** _"(Toriel has told me that the mark is gone. But... she also told me about some..._** ** _things_** ** _the human said)"_**

 ** _"(Uh...like)"_**

 ** _"(Apparently the humans would have these..._** ** _gatherings_** ** _...where they would discuss... climbing the mountain for the soul purpose of...killing monsters. They were mostly drunk when these gatherings occurred but...they could pose a threat)"_**

 ** _"(Waddya say_** ** _we_** ** _do about it)"_**

 ** _"(We...we ignored human threats when we got own here. We assumed that, though we were captives... we were safe. But after receiving this information we... may need to..._** ** _reconsider_** ** _... that assumption)"_**

 ** _"(You mean...)"_**

 ** _"(Yes. Though these humans probably don't pose_** ** _too much_** ** _of a threat. However I don't think that uh..._** ** _Temmie_** ** _... is capable of dealing with something of this nature...)"_**

 ** _"(I...think I understand)"_**

 ** _"(I will express my concerns with Asgore. More security, more guards and..._** ** _someone needs a demotion_** ** _...)"_**

 ** _"(So... looks like the war's still going on. Because trapping us down here isn't enough. First they resort to making their own kind victims. And now...)"_**

 ** _"(Indeed)"_**

 ** _"(So, tomorrow should we maybe, try getting a meeting with the human?)"_**

 ** _"(Yes, that would be a good idea.)"_**


	24. Chapter 24

"My child," Toriel said, walking into their room, seeing the Chara in Asriel's bed (Asriel had gotten up), "Doctor Gaster phoned me yesterday and..." she paused, "he has some questions for you. About... your life on the surface. You don't have to if you don't want to but.."

"N-no. I-I'll do it," so, Chara got up, had a shower, had breakfast and got ready to back to the lab in Hotland. She remembered the last time she'd been there. But this time she was more confident. She still didn't know "wingdings" as she had learned it was called, but she was told that Sans would be there to translate.

"I'll be back at 10:30. Also remember, you don't have to answer all the questions. Doctor Gaster will understand," Toriel said,

"Yeah... sure Mum... see you," Chara replied. As Toriel walked away, Chara entered the lab, and went down the elevator. When she reached to bottom, Sans was waiting,

"Hey kiddo," He said, calmly, "you ready?" Chara nodded "Ok...well let's go," Chara then followed Sans to a different room from last time. She walked into an office like room. Gaster sat in one corner, with an empty chair beside him, presumably for Sans, and one opposite him. He made a gesture towards the chair opposite him. Chara sat in it.

 _ **"(Well... The first question is about those uh...**_ _ **gatherings**_ _ **...you mentioned)"**_

 _ **"(Ok...)**_ Chara. Gaster wants to know about those gatherings you mentioned. The ones with the uh fires and the uh..."

"I-I know what you mean..." Chara said, barley above a whisper "It happened once a month in the village. They'd spend all day going out into the forest, collecting wood. Once some of the workers were unwell and..." Chara hesitated, "they forced me to carry to wood. I screamed and cried but they whipped me like some sort of _animal_. They made me carry the wood, myself, all the way back to the village. It was at least a mile and the wood was heavy. Anyway, so in the evenings, all the shops would close, and everyone would get drunk, and gather round the fire. They'd behave like savages. They'd talk about... climbing th-this mountain t-to k-kill all..." tears begun to form in her eyes,

 _ **"(Calm down, child. Take your time,)"**_ Gaster said, before remembering Chara couldn't understand him,

"It's ok kid. No one's making you answer if you don't want to..." Sans said, in a concerned tone,

"No it's fine... but some people started to seriously talk about doing that. Climbing the mountain and... killing monsters."

 _ **"(Ah...I...I'm...)"**_ Gaster wasn't sure what to say, _**"(I...I see. I...suppose we should... move on to the next question)"**_ Sans hesitated, _**"(i-if they d-did do this...how much would they be capable)"**_ Sans looked at Chara,

"Kid...take your time for the answer...uh...if this did happen then uh... how much of a threat would they be?"

"Th-that would dep-pend...If they were d-drunk then it would be f-fine. Th-they c-couldn't d-do anything... B-but i-if the w-weren't...then..." Chara began to cry,

"Shh, kid, it's ok..."

"I...d-don't want them t-to h-hurt...I..."

"Kid, it OK. You don't have to answer, it doesn't matter..."

"They always sang this song. I-it was ab-bout how...how," Chara couldn't hold it in any more. Her head sunk into her hands as she cried and cried and cried. Sans and Gaster just watched, allowing her to let it out. They felt guilty. Asking her to relive her worst memories...


	25. Chapter 25

Chara crept up from behind a tree. She had been forced to gather wood all day, so she was exhausted. She got as close to the fire as possible without being seen. The closer she got the more clearly she could hear them. Laughing, singing and all having a good time. She heard all the normal things, climbing the mountain to kill the monsters, one or two insults to her, and eventually they got to the song. Chara was the only one in the village who didn't know it well. She only knew small parts of it,

"Under the mountain,

deep deep deep.

A climb, to get there,

steep, steep, steep.

Where creatures of evil and

cruelty lie!

But how did they get there?

You may ask why?"

Chara started feeling ill. She didn't know why, the song hadn't done this to her before. But they didn't notice. They didn't know she was there. They continued singing,

"In an attempt to steal our souls,

we put them there, in a bunch of holes!

And there they still lie,

now, today!" At this point they had gathered a drunk mob. They were all marching with torches and makeshift weapons. Chara new they'd be back in the morning. They always were...

Chara just sat in the chair, remembering one if the gatherings. She cried about it even more now. Gaster just watched with a pitied look on his face. He didn't want to say anything, ad it would be awkward with Sans translating. They knew it would be best to let her get on with it.

"Kid... Do you wanna stop now? I really think you should. We can call queen Toriel right now if-" Sans said, concerned

"No..." said Chara, between tears, "I-I want t-to talk about it, it's just... hard"

"Kid we understand. Take your time, it's all ok. We don't mind," eventually, after a minute or so, Chara managed to continue,

"They really... **really** , hated monsters. There was one gathering each year that was... more special than the rest. It was the... **anniversary** , of the day the humans beat the monsters," Chara said the last part almost angrily, "they loved reminding themselves of how _amazing_ they were." Sans and Gaster hadn't seen her like this before. After realising what she'd said and how she'd said it she became timid again, embarrassed that she'd snapped in front of them,

 _ **"(Child... something just occurred to me. Who was taking care of you on the surface?)"**_ Gaster asked,

"Who uh, took care of you on the surface kid?" Sans translated. Chara went quiet at that moment. Memories of her 'father' suddenly flooded back. She began whimpering. Sans, seeing how uncomfortable she looked asked," Do you... not wanna answer that one?" Chara nodded,

 _ **"(I...think that'll be all right now then)"**_ Gaster said, _**"(unless there's anything else you'd like to say,)"**_

"So is there anything else you wanna say then?" Sans asked,

"N-no thank you," Chara mumbled,

"Well, that's all then ," Sans said, ,"you uh, want anything to eat? We have hot chocolate of you want," Chara looked up. She'd never actually had chocolate before so she was eager to try it,

"Yes p-please," she said, in a slightly happier way than before,

 _ **"(I'll prepare it,)"**_ Gaster said, standing up and leaving the room. Sans and Chara just sat in silence. Sans didn't want to push Chara into another conversation. After a minute or so, Gaster returned, holding a mug of hot Chocolate. He handed it over to Chara, then sat down and begun reading over his notes. Chara took a small sip of it, and instantly her eyes lit up,

"Heh. You like it kiddo?" Sans chuckled. Chara just nodded enthusiastically. Sans checked the time, and saw it would be a while until Toriel would arrive. So he fetched some pens and paper for Chara to pass the time. After a while, Toriel arrived to take Chara home.

"Thanks again for, lettin' the kid do this," said Sans "They did get... upset during one of the question. We understand if you 'goat' mad at us, heh,"

"It is fine Sans. While upsetting, I believe it is good for her to talk about it. Monsters will ask about the surface. Talking about it will become inevitable," Toriel replied,

"Oh, and one more thing. She _really_ likes chocolate,"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Chara was quieter than usual for the rest of the day. Asriel had tried to cheer her up but she just wasn't in the mood. Truth be told she had felt good about telling someone about the surface, but those memories were hard to handle. She didn't enjoy recalling her life on the surface, but something just... felt good about talking about it. Knowing that someone else knew what she had gone through. But it, or they, weren't the ones she really wanted to tell. She had no objections to telling Sans and Gaster. They had gotten rid of the mark after all, and they had been so nice to her. But she really wanted to tell someone else. Or, 3 others to be specific. Her family. They deserved to know. They had gone beyond just accepting her. They had let her into their family. And they loved and cared about her. Not like her 'family' on the surface. They deserved to know,

"My Child, is everything all right?" Asked Toriel, seeing how quiet Chara had been,

"Huh? Oh, uh actually I was um... I wanted to talk a-about something," Chara said, nervously, hoping Toriel would understand. Toriel pondered for a moment, then realised,

"Child... do you wish to talk about the surface?" Toriel asked. Chara just nodded, "would you like it to be just me and you or..."

"N-no. I want to talk to Da-Asgore and Asriel as well,"

"Very well then. We can all gather in the living room. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Hot chocolate p-please," so the Dreemurrs all gathered in the living room to hear Chara talk. She didn't go into too much detail, since she didn't want Asriel to hear the more violent parts. He didn't need those thoughts in his head. Even Toriel came close to tears at some points, hearing what Chara had been through. She told them about her mother's death at her birth. She told them about her abusive father, the orphanage, and finally, her being banished. After she finished, the four of them a sat there, quietly. After a while, Asgore spoke,

"Child," he said, in a solemn tone, "I am... sorry you had to go through with all that. I am glad you have chosen to talk about it,"

"Yes, I am sure it was difficult for you. I am glad we have a better... understanding of you past now," Toriel said in response,

"But Chara... you don't have to worry any more," Asriel said, while coming closer to his adoptive sibling, "we won't hurt you. We'll protect you. We love you," and with that, the Dreemurrs embraced Chara. And she couldn't hold back. She cried. Not with misery like she had all her life. For the fist time ever, Chara Dreemurr cried with happiness


	27. Chapter 27

After telling the Dreemurrs about the surface, Chara felt a lot more comfortable living with them. She now told them about her nightmares when she had them. When Asriel wasn't there she went into more detail. She didn't want Asriel to know such things. He didn't deserve it. He hadn't done anything wrong. Chara continued having sessions with Sans and Gaster. They weren't always her telling them about the surface. Sometimes they would study her body so they would be able to make medicines, since it would be unlikely that monster medicine would work on humans. Sometimes Asriel would accompany her there. It made her feel more safe. When she wasn't in the lab in hotland, her and Asriel would be out, playing together and having fun. Chara had never been happier in her life. On the surface she could only survive. She couldn't do anything fun. All she could do was watch everyone else being able to do things without her. While the other kids were out doing whatever they did, she would be fending for scraps just to survive. But in the underground, she could be a child. She could live, be happy. Be equal. She sometimes wished she had been born in the underground. That way, she wouldn't have the memories. The nightmares. Sometimes they would just be memories. Sometimes they would be about humans coming down into the underground and killing her loved ones. She always told herself, over and over,

"They're just dreams...just bad dreams...they're NOT real...they're NOT..." but sometimes she couldn't even do that. She knew it was a possibility. And that's why she continued practising magic. She wanted to be ready if any humans fell. They couldn't be allowed to harm anyone.

Chara also continued doing well in school. Mainly, her determination to succeed made her do well. She felt guilty, though she didn't do anything, for the monsters being trapped, due to her being human. She had been brought up in an environment where she was blamed for everything. And while she had begun growing more confidence and self worth, she still felt slightly like a burden. Toriel and Asgore hoped it would eventually fade. They wanted her to be happy. Lime she had made Asriel. Asriel wasn't unhappy before Chara fell. He just didn't have someone special. Someone who would always be there with him. And when Chara came, she had been alone all her life. And they were now best friends. They did everything together. Chara was the one who asked to take Asriel with her to the lab. Ever since her and Asriel grew closer it had been hard for her to be away from him. He made her feel safe, accepted and less alone. She truly cared about Asriel. She was always happiest when he was. And Toriel and Asgore were happy with that. They had gained a daughter. And she had made them all happy.


	28. Chapter 28

_(Timeskip, Chara has now been in the underground for exactly a year)_

"Chara!" Asriel said, loudly to the sleeping princess of the underground,

"Mmmh...Azzy...lemme sleeeep..." Chara moaned,

"Chara! You gotta get up! There's a special surprise waiting for you,"

"Azzy...It's not even 9 yet"

"Well you gotta get up now! You're all ready up!" Asriel said, triumphantly,

"Ugh...fine..." Chara reluctantly got up and was dragged through to the living room by Asriel, still half asleep. And when she got in she instantly woke up...

 _"Father?" The young girl, Chara, asked, approaching her father nervously,_

 _"Ugh...what do you **want**?!"_

 _"Wh-when is my birthday?"_

 _"No one CARES! You don't matter, you killed your own mother out of pure selfishness and now you want ME to celebrate the day. that. **HAPPENED?** Is that it? IS IT?"_

 _"N-no I j-just-" Chara didn't manage to finish that sentence. Her father slammed her into the wall. She tried to scream but he covered her mouth. He slapped her in the face, bruising her, leaving her on the ground_ _, crying. She knew better that to ask her father questions from the start, especially about her birth. She just wanted to know. She wasn't asking him to celebrate. She was just a small girl, wanting to know when she was born..._

"Hello Chara, dear," Toriel said, soothingly, as Chara stared round to room in awe. She had never had a birthday party before. This wasn't even her reral birthday. An yet she had never been happier in her life. She had gotten to know a lot of monsters in the past year, and this meant a lot of presents. The Dreemurrs knew that even though she was a lot more comfortable with other monsters now, she would prefer only her family to be there. And they were right. Chara felt a lot more at peace without a large crowd there. As the day went on, Chara had the time of her life. She took this day as her final step into the realm of monsters. She had finally found her place...


	29. A sequel?

I haven't looked at this story in a while. I just did and saw the reviews and OH MY GOSH PEOPLE GOT ATTACHED TO THIS STORY. Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story, there was so much positivity. After looking at this for a while I have made my desision: Chara's Story 2, Takes in the Underground is coming out soon. This will be continuing where I left of here, but might be more of an AU than a backstory. Idk, we'll see where it goes. Thanks so much again for everyone who read and reviewed this story, and I will see you later in it's sequel.


End file.
